


Broken

by bythemoonlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Child Abuse, Dark, M/M, Nice Jackson, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey. Alone. Abused. Ruined.</p><p>Small and fragile, he knows he is doomed to be ignored by everyone.</p><p>Everyone, except him.</p><p>Can he finally be fixed by someone who truely loves him?</p><p>Or is he forever fated to be broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain violence, abuse and references self harm if you are easily triggered please do not read, or read at your own risk.

He was alone.  Always alone.  The four gray walls of his bedroom seemed more confining than a jail cell.  The light filtering in through the dirty window was his only company, the cold stillness of the air his only friend.  The air was so silent it hurt his ears like the loudest scream.  He sat in the center of his tiny, white-sheeted bed, legs pulled tight again his chest.  He was waiting.

 

And then he heard it. 

 

Crash. 

 

Bang, shatter, clash.

 

Thunk.  Thunk.  THUNK.

 

He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

 

He was sick of this, so, so very sick.  He wished everything would just go away.  He wished he would just go away.

 

Thunk, thunk, thunk.  THUNK.

 

He buried his face in his knees, limbs already starting to tremble.  Wrapping his arms tighter around his legs, he tried to keep from rocking back and forth on the bed-

 

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK-

 

"No, no, no," he began mouthing, lips quivering with every word.

 

THUNK THUNK THUNK-

 

No no no-

 

THUNK THUNK THUNK-

 

No no NO-

 

THUNKTHUNKTHUNK-

 

NONONO-

 

Silence.  His eyes, once squeezed shut, opened suddenly.  He brought his head up, staring at the plain white door with blurry eyes.  Every part of his body screamed and prayed that he would go away.  That the presence that stood behind that door would think twice, stop, and walk right back down those stairs. 

 

But all his praying was in vain.  He heard the shuffle and scratch of those thick work boots on wood floor.

 

The door knob twitched.

 

Please, don't open that door, he screamed internally.  The first tears dripped from his watery eyes. 

 

Slide... Click. 

 

The door swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Isaacs POV.

_Blood. So much blood._

 

It dripped heavily from my nose as I cowered in the corner.  It streamed from my mouth as I tried to stop my painful, choking sobs.  It ran through the gaps in between my fingers as I tried to catch it in my hand.  I held back my soft cries of pain; I didn't want him to hear it anymore.  I didn't want him to come back.

 

The sound of those heavy work boots went thunk thunk thunk down the hallway.  I sighed, alone once again.

 

The blood pooling in my hands was starting to drip down my wrists.  I let it spill out of my palms and onto the floor so I could stand.  Staggering and stumbling on weak, shaky legs, I left red handprints on the walls as I locked myself in the bathroom.

 

The bright light of a cold Sunday morning streamed in through the window, making my sore, teary eyes sting.  I avoided looking in the mirror, knowing just what I'd see - a beaten, bruised, skinny boy with hair too long and skin too pale.  I kept my eyes down as I washed the thick crimson off of my hands.

 

 _Why does he do this to me?_ I choked back more tears.   _Why does he hurt me?_

 

I finished washing my hands and stripped out of my stained clothes.  I turned the shower on until hot water poured out and made the whole room fog up.  I stepped in and sat down on the shower floor, not caring that the water was burning my skin.  Blood poured off of me and mixed in with the water - I watched the murky red swirls filter down the drain.  I curled up into a ball on the floor, knees tucked into my chest.  Pain racked my little body in waves.

 

When all of the blood was gone and the water grew cold, I shut it off and nearly crawled out of the shower.  Shivering, I pulled a towel around my thin frame and hugged my all-too-prominent ribs.   _You know why he hurts you,_ my mind hissed, and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering.  _It's because he ddoesn't want you. He doesn't love you, and he never will._

 

I unlocked the bathroom door and went back into my room as quietly as I could.  Shutting myself inside, I put on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans that were too loose for my skinny waist.  I wiped up the red spots on the floor and wall with the towel before throwing it in the pile of laundry in my room. 

 

The room was cold, a deep chill seeping into my bones.  I shivered and gripped my arms, feeling every bruise ache and pulse when I touched them.  All of the cuts inflicted on me stung; my face, bruised and probably going to bleed again, burned and throbbed.  My whole body was ignited with pain.

 

This is just too much.  I sat down on the edge of my bed, letting silent tears find their way down from my eyes.  I laid back carefully, feeling agony prick every single inch of my body, and pulled the covers over me. 

 

When my eyes closed, the world was lost around me.  And when the world went, so did my pain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isaac."

I stirred. I opened my bleary eyes, seeing dark shadows cast all around my room. It was late into the night; I'd slept almost the whole day. A dark figure sat at the end of my bed - I suddenly grew scared when I saw them, fearing who it was - but I noticed they were far thinner and lankier than he was. I pulled back the blankets and sat up slowly.

My older brother, Camden , gazed at me solemnly in the dark. His shaggy, sandy hair envied the night in its blackness; his bright blue eyes nearly glowed. His jaw was set, muscles in his strong, wiry arms tensed. He wasn't happy about something. "Cam," I breathed softly, my voice quieter than a whisper.

"Hey," he murmured, voice heavy and subdued. His intense blue eyes were sad. "You... Okay?"

I would have nodded but my head was throbbing too much. "Yeah," I whispered.

Cam nodded. He breathed in deeply, then let it out agonizingly slowly. "You... You should have called me, Iz."

I bit back a sniffle and hugged my bruised ribs. "I-I know," I murmured.

I could feel him staring at me in the darkness. Silently, he moved closer on the bed, shifting so he could sling one arm over my shoulders. Carefully so he wouldn't bump all of the bruises and cuts, he lightly rubbed up and down my arm. He laid his head on top of mine; my head rested on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes and fought back tears. Cam squeezed me tighter, causing pain to ignite in all of my limbs, but I ignored it. He whispered it again and again: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

He held me close for a few minutes longer before finally letting go. Patting the top of my hair gingerly, he scooted back on the bed to where he'd sat before. "You hungry at all? I just got home from work, so I haven't eaten anything yet. I can make you something if you want," he offered.

I fidgeted with my scraped-up fingers. "N-No, I'm not hungry," I murmured.

"Okay. I'll just..." He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'll come up and check on you later, alright?"

I mumbled a nearly silent "okay", but then stopped. "Is... is he home?" My voice quavered intensely.

Cam let out a morbid, haunted chuckle that startled me. He replied, "No, Isaac. Our pathetic, abusive, bastard excuse for a father isn't home. He left right after I got home - didn't even say a word." He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted nervously. "Don't worry, he won't be back tonight. Probably won't be home tomorrow either."

I sighed lightly, relieved, but I wouldn't stop trembling. "O-Okay. That's good..."

Cam looked at me again, his gaze full of concern. He reached out and wrapped one of his hands around mine. "Iz, I'm gonna get us out of here some day. I'm moving out the day I turn eighteen, I'm gonna get a job get my own place-" he gripped my hand tighter, "-and I'm gonna get you out of here. You know that, right?"

I felt my eyes get blurry as I nodded. "Yeah, I... I know."

"Good." He didn't smile but I knew he was a bit happier. "I'll let you go to bed now. G'night." He let go of my hand and stood off the bed. He didn't look back at all as he opened the door and closed it behind him with a small click.

The room suddenly felt colder as he left. I shivered and crawled back under the covers on my bed. Even though every part of my body ached, I was so worn out that the moment I close my eyes, I found my way to the world of unconsciousness.


End file.
